


New Love-Goten & Bulla

by Sara1991



Series: New Love [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, Rough Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Bulla asks one of her friends to spend the night at her place...they get home and Goten and Trunks are training.  Bulla and Goten secretly have a crush on each other.  Trunks and Bulla's friend have a crush on each other.while training something goes wrong and the girls almost get hurt...what'll happen when the boys save them?  you'll have to read to find out.I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN MY STORY AND THE CHARACTER(S) I CREATEplz read and comment.P.S. I have not seen DBZ in a long ass time...so plz understand that I may not remember how attacks are sent out...so I will be having the characters yell out their attacks before hand...P.P.S.  I actually had a really hard time with this story...because I'm new at taking requests & it's not something I'm used to & apparently it's not easy for me...but that being said I tried...I hope you like it either way...if not I'm sorry & I have other stories you might like a lot more...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corey21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corey21/gifts).



** New Love! **

* * *

Goten x Bulla

Trunks x Kitty

* * *

 

** Chapter 1: **

** With Goten & Trunks: **

Goten and Trunks were at Trunks’s home training after a long day at school…well long day for Goten; Trunks Graduated last year. No, Trunks was home and he was training after a long day of getting yelled at by his mother for choosing not to go to college.

“So how was school? Learn anything fun? Bet you your teachers didn’t teach you this! Ki Blast!” Trunks yelled as he and Goten trained.

“Yeah…well I heard that you and your mother were getting into it pretty good today. Ki Blast!” Goten yelled teleporting behind Trunks to try to get a sneak attack in on him…but he missed~_~

“So dude, how is your sister doing?” Goten asked as they flew around and continued to throw out attacks.

“She’s fine, why do you ask?” Trunks asked looking at him.

“Just wondering; I’ve seen her around school and she always looking at me. But when I look back at her and wave, she looks away like she’s upset or something.” Goten said confused.

“I don’t know; I think it’s a girl thing. How is Kitty; I don’t see her much anymore.” Trunks said as they took a break to get something to drink.

“Kitty…she dropped out of school a few weeks ago. Well, that’s what other students are saying. From what I understand is that teachers were getting sick of her correcting them all the time so they just gave her, her diploma. She’s super smart for being so young; she hangs out with Bulla from time to time.” Goten explained.

“Oh. Are you ready to train some more?” Trunks asked looking at his buddy.

“You bet I am! How is your dad with you not going to college?” Goten asked as they went back to training.

“Oh you know how he is; he keeps telling mom I don’t need it and that training and finding someone to have children is all that matters.” Trunks said as they exchanged kicks and punches.

“Wish my dad would stand up to my mom…but I think he’s afraid of her.” Goten said annoyed.

“I don’t blame him; your mom is really scary. I will say it’s a good thing you cut your hair!” Trunks yelled throwing a ball of energy at him.

“Why is that?” Goten asked dodging the attack and sending one back.

“Because, if I were an enemy, I’d just have to reach out and grab it; then I’d be able to get a close attack in on you!” Trunks exclaimed teleporting behind him and kicking him into the shed.

“Damnit all!” Goten yelled holding his elbow before getting back up.

Goten is a seventeen year old senior in high school with short choppy black hair and black eyes; he’s not quite as ripped as Trunks, but he does have a lot of muscles. He doesn’t get as much attention from girls like Trunks does, but that’s fine with him; he secretly has a crush on Bulla. So almost everybody at school knows…even Trunks knows.

Trunks is a nineteen year old with short violet hair and dark blue eyes and is ripped; he could have any girl he wanted and trust me; a lot of woman wanted him. He is a currently a high school graduate. Trunks has a huge thing for a girl named Kitty that he’s seen around town; she is a little bit younger than him, but two and a half years; but he likes that.

** With Bulla & Kitty: **

It was getting late when Bulla and Kitty were walking home from the park when they came across a group of thugs.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here; two pretty girls walking around at night?” One of the men asked.

“If I were you two I wouldn’t be walking around alone. Why don’t you let us walk with you?” One of the men asked; they smelled of booze and smoke.

“No thank you; we’re just going home for the night.” Bulla said simply.

“Have a wonderful night.” Kitty said softly as they tried to walk away.

“Hey, we said let us walk with you!” One of the men yelled as they grabbed a hold of the girls by their arms.

“Hey! Let us go!” Bulla and Kitty yelled furious.

“Uh-uh-uh…I don’t think so little girls. You shouldn’t be out here alone; let us help you…” The men said with wicked grins.

“Wh-what are you going to do to us?” Bulla and Kitty asked “scared.”

“Nothing bad…we’re just going to show you a good time.” The one man said with a smile.

“Yeah, no; I don’t think so!” Bulla and Kitty exclaimed as the dipped down and knocked the men that had them on their asses and after that they beat the crap out of the men.

“If you hadn’t noticed…we’re not your ordinary little girls.” Bulla said as she kicked one of the men.

“Now, have a good night.” Kitty said as they straightened up their clothes and continued their walk to Bulla’s home.

“God damn woman…” They heard one of the men grumble.

“What the hell are they?” They heard another man whimper.

It just made the two girls giggle as they made their way.

Bulla looks just like her mother with blue eyes and blue hair, but it’s just a little longer. She is a petite sixteen year old junior, who all the guys would be after if it wasn’t for who her father and brother were; boys usually run screaming from them. She has a really good poker face because she hides the fact that she has a crush on Goten really well; the only people who know are her mother, Kitty and Trunks. She told Kitty and her mom and Trunks found out when he was eavesdropping and found out that way; she’d lick the bottom of someones foot rather then tell her father…he’d kill Goten.

Kitty is the last of her people…she has calico cat hears and a tail that she keeps hidden; she has it so they only pop out when she’s upset or embarrassed…or when it’s just her and Bulla. She is a seventeen year old high school graduate with orange and black hair and green eyes and is thin. Lots of guys like her, but they don’t know she has ears and a tail; but it doesn’t matter because she has issues when talking to guys. She has a crush on Trunks and has told Bulla she has crush on a boy, but she doesn’t know he’s her older brother; she never met Bulla’s family before. Bulla usually comes over to her place where they do things that would make boys love them even more; they experiment.

“Mom, dad! We’re home!” Bulla called entering the front door.

“Oh Bulla, how was school. Oh, you must be Kitty; I’ve heard so much about you!” Bulma cried as she hugged her daughter as Vegeta came out.

“School was fine mom; same old same old. Hi daddy; this is Kitty.” Bulla said introducing her father and Kitty.

“Cat person huh? I can smell it on you…plus your ears and tail are out.” Vegeta said walking away causing Kitty to blush and Bulla to laugh.

“Is Trunks home?” Bulla asked.

“Yes…he’s out training with Goten…” Bulma sighed in frustrated.

“What’s wrong mom; what’d he do this time?” Bulla asked looking at her mother.

“That boy…he’s decided not to go to college.” Bulma said annoyed.

“Oh well…Kitty’s isn’t going to college either; but she’s really smart…” Bulla said simply.

“Oh I see…” Bulma said looking at Kitty.

“Yes, she’s only just turned seventeen and she’s graduated already!” Bulla exclaimed with a smile.

“Yep, that’s true…the teachers I guess were getting sick of me correcting them all the time. That’s what all the students are saying anyways…oh well, it doesn’t bother me; I get bored really easily in school anyways. Now I have more time to be bored.” Kitty said with a smile.

“Wait! Did you say Goten was here?!” Bulla shrieked now that what her mother had said had sunk in.

“Yeah…he’s out training with you brother. Right out there…you should go say hi.” Bulma said making fun of her daughter.

“MOM!!” Bulla cried turning red.

“I don’t know about you, but I think Bulla should just go out there and tell him how she feels.” Kitty said slyly.

“Yes, yes, I agree.” Bulma said with that same smile.

“You two are soo mean!” Bulla cried out in frustration as she turned red.

“What’s going out here? Why is your face so red?” Vegeta asked coming back out after hearing all the commotion.

“Oh umm…we were just talking about…” Bulla started.

“About how Bulla slipped in the cafeteria at school today and spilt her lunch everywhere…” Kitty said saving the day.

“Ok then…I’m going to go see Kakarot and see if he wants to train for awhile. See you after awhile.” Vegeta said kissing Bulma on the cheek while Bulla and Kitty turned away.

“Bye daddy.” Bulla said innocently as she gave Vegeta a hug.

“Bye sir.” Kitty said politely.

“Sir? Well aren’t you polite; I like you.” Bulma said with a smile as she went to go do whatever it is she was doing.

“Ok…well I guess we should go out front; you can meet my brother. Maybe we could watch the boys train for awhile.

** Outside: **

“Trunks!” Bulla yelled sliding the door open.

“What; can’t you see I’m busy?” Trunks yelled not even looking down.

“I want you to come meet my friend!” Bulla yelled.

“Can’t that wait?” Trunks called back.

“No; you two will be training all night! Just come meet her!” Bulla yelled becoming frustrated.

“Fine…come on Goten, let’s go meet Bulla’s little friend.” Trunks grumbled as they made their way down.

“Wait…he’s your brother?” Kitty asked shocked once she seen Trunks.

“Yeah, why you know him?” Bulla asked confused.

“Yeah…well kind of…I need to use the bathroom. Can you tell me where it is?” Kitty asked turning red.

“Yeah, it that door right over there.” Bulla said simply as she pointed.

“Thanks.” Kitty said quickly as she just as quickly took off.

It was then that she realized Trunks was the boy that Kitty had a crush on; she had never told her his name before so she had no idea it was her brother.

“Ok, where is this friend of yours?” Trunks asked once they landed.

“She had to use the bathroom. Her name is Kitty…” Bulla started.

“Wait Kitty? Like the girl who has orange and black hair and green eyes? That Kitty?” Trunks asked shocked.

“Yeah…why; do you know her?” Bulla asked looking at her brother.

“Sort of; I’ve seen her around town and in school. She’s like one of the smartest people in that school.” Trunks said stupidly.

“Yes…that’s her. Do you like her?” Bulla asked trying to avoid eye contact with Goten.

“What does it matter to you? Who is this boy I hear you like?” Trunks asked squinting his eyes motioning to Goten.

“Uhhh…never mind that!” Bulla exclaimed turning red.

“Ok…sorry about that…hi Goten.” Kitty said softly.

“Hi Kitty, what brings you here?” Goten asked poking Trunks in the ribs.

“I’m spending the night; Bulla invited me. You must be Bulla’s brother; I’m Kitty, it’s nice to meet you…officially…AHH!!” Kitty started out calmly, but freaked when her ears and tail popped out.

“Oh that’s soo cool!” Goten exclaimed looking at Kitty.

“You have cat ears and tail…so you’re not human then?” Trunks asked very interested.

“Half…I’m half human, half cat person…” Kitty mumbled.

“Well, that’s cool. The three of us are half human, half Saiyan.” Trunks admitted.

“Yeah…I know. Bulla told me when I asked her about why she smelt like one.” Kitty said holding her ears down.

“Say…can we watch you two train for awhile?” Bulla asked sweetly.

“Yeah, that’s fine…I guess. Come on Goten; let’s go.” Trunks exclaimed flying up, Goten right behind him.

So everything was going good; the girls were talking and cheering for the guys while they trained.

Everything was going good…until Trunks and Goten each sent a Ki Blast missing each other entirely and accidently sent them hurling at the girls.

Needless to say the girls froze in fear, fearing that they were going get hit. However, both boys knew how to teleport and got to the girls and flew them up before they could get hit.

“Are you girls ok?” Goten and Trunks asked as they landed on the ground.

“I think so…” Kitty said quietly.

Bulla didn’t say anything; instead she gently kissed Goten.

It took her a few seconds to realize what she had done…especially when she saw the surprised looks on not only Kitty’s and Trunks’s faces, but Goten’s as well.

“I-I’m sorry!” Bulla cried as she ran into the house and to her room.

“I’d better go make sure she’s ok.” Kitty said as she followed Bulla.

“What was that all about? Why did she do that and then apologize and run away?” Goten asked still in shock.

“You’re kidding right?” Trunks asked.

“No.” Goten said stupidly.

“Wow…you really are clueless aren’t you?” Trunks asked putting his head in his hands.

“What?” Goten asked still confused.

“Bulla likes you! She has a major crush on you!” Trunks yelled annoyed.

“Oh…should I go talk to her?” Goten asked.

“You can try…she won’t even let me in; she’s in her room crying. She won’t let her mother in either; I told her what happened and she just flipped out with stars in her eyes and then she stated crying and went to her room where I would assume she’s doing some kind of happy dance…” Kitty said coming back out.

“That’s mom for you. Well, go talk to her.” Trunks said to Goten.

“Ok…” Goten sighed as he walked inside…


	2. Chapter 2

Sure enough, when Goten got to where Bulla’s room was, he heard her crying.

Knock, Knock, Knock…

“Bulla, are you ok? Can I come in? Can we talk about what happened?” Goten asked knocking on her door, standing there like an idiot.

After a few minutes Bulla walked over to her door and opened it, letting him in.

When he was all the way in her room, he shut the door behind him while she went to sit on her bed.

“Look Goten…I’m sorry I kissed you like that…but I really, really like you.” Bulla said softly looking down.

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” Goten asked making her look up with tears in her eyes.

“What do you mean?” Bulla asked red in the face.

“I like you too; have for a while now.” Goten said locking her door.

“Really?” Bulla asked shocked.

“Yes…may I come sit next to you?” Goten asked rubbing the back of his head.

“Sure…” Bulla said softly as Goten started walking.

So for a few minutes they sat in an awkward silence.

“So…” Bulla started.

“Do _I_ get to kiss _you_ now?” Goten asked right away turning red.

“Yes…I’d like that.” Bulla said softly.

So Goten leaned in while Bulla closed her eyes and softly kissed her.

“Wow…you’re really good at that. Have you had practice before?” Bulla asked after they pulled away from each other.

“Yeah…with Pilly-Ow…my pillow.” Goten making her giggle a little before they kissed again.

So after a few minutes of little, gentle kisses Bulla was started to get really warm in her nether regions and agitated; she wanted him and he was going fast enough. Someone is impatient like their father.

“Goten…I need you! Please take me!” Bulla begged pouncing on him, pushing him to her bed while removing his vest and shirt.

“But Bulla…what if your parents hear us?” Goten asked as he tried to push her off of him.

“Daddy went to go see your dad and mom is sleeping; we’ll be fine.” Bulla said as she removed her shirt while straddling his hips.

Goten then gave up and started running his hands all over her hips and sides leading up to her breasts.

After a few minutes Goten roughly pushed Bulma’s skirt down and then somehow managed to get his pants down.

After a few seconds Bulla started rocking her hips against his while leaning down to start making out with him.

While rocking, Goten put his hands on the small of Bulla’s back and started snapping the elastic of her panties against her making her gasp and then giggle a little.

“Goten…I love you.” Bulla said rubbing harder against him while sucking on his neck.

“I love you too. Now be a good girl and behave.” Goten said flipping them over and then started sucking on her neck making her moan out.

“Goten…” Bulla moaned as he ripped her bra off and pulled her panties down.

“You look so beautiful…” Goten whispered as he began grabbing at her breasts roughly making her scream out in pleasure.

“Goten more! More! More! More!” Bulla cried out when she felt him bite her left nipple.

After just a few minutes he started biting her right nipple and started pinching her left one.

After a few minutes Goten ran his hand down her body and started rubbing her pussy lips before sticking a finger inside of her.

“GOTEN!” Bulla screamed as he felt his finger invade her.

“Bulla…you’re tight.” Goten said as he pumped his finger in and out of her.

“I’ve never done this before…so I guess that’s why.” Bulla sighed arching her back against his hand when he added a second finger.

“So that makes us both virgins then huh?” Goten said with a smile.

“I guess so; I’m glad you’re going to be my first.” Bulla said as her face turned beat red and she felt a sudden rush as she came all over his hand.

“You taste really good; like sweet nectar. I want to taste more.” Goten said licking up her juices from his fingers before he started kissing down her body to her secret area.

“Goten!” Bulla cried when she felt his lips on her lips.

For the next few minutes Goten licked and sucked on Bulla’s lips tasting her and ever so slowly, torturing and tormenting her. It got worse when Goten stuck his tongue all the way inside of her making her scream out as she came all over his face.

“My god Bulla, you taste so good.” Goten breathed as he crawled up to her.

“So…do I get to play with and taste you?” Bulla asked flipping them over.

“Do as you please…” Goten sighed out and then gasped when he felt Bulla pull his boxers of and felt her hand start pumping him.

“Bulla, this feels so good!” Goten exclaimed knocking his head back until he came in her hands.

After a few seconds Bulla took a deep breath and started sucking Goten off while she used her tongue to tease him.

After a little bit Bulla showed some skill and showed that she has no gag reflex when she started deep throating him causing him to grab the back of her head and push her up and down on him until he came grunting out her name while holding her head there making her swallow everything.

After a few minutes, so that she could catch her breath, Goten flew the two of them up into the air with her on top and flipped her around so that he could once again eat her out while she gave him a blow job.

When the two of them came, they came together and swallowed each others’ cum before falling back to the bed.

“Are you ready?” Goten asked as Bulla laid on her back.

“Yes.” Bulla replied a bit shaky.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Goten asked as he climbed up on top of her.

“Yes, take my virginity Goten; I want it to be you and I want it to be now.” Bulla said holding onto Goten’s shoulders.

“Ok…here I go.” Goten said as he put the tip of his cock inside of her; and with one swift, hard thrust Goten took Bulla’s virginity and gave her his.

At the feeling of Goten’s cock entering her for the very first time, Bulla flinched and moaned in pain; but she made sure not to scream and wake her mother.

For a few minutes Goten laid still so that Bulla could get used to his cock’s size as it invaded her body.

“Goten…I’m ok; you can start moving.” Bulla whispered to Goten.

“Ok…” Goten said uncertain as he started moving in and out of her and after a few minutes gained the confidence he needed and started moving faster.

“Oh Goten!” Bulla cried out as she felt his cock twitch inside of her.

“It feels so big!” Bulla cried out again, this time making Goten lose control.

“Bulla, you’re starting to loosen up; you’re not as tight.” Goten grunted out as he began to pump harder.

“Mmmmm!” Bulla moaned out as Goten’s increased speed and at how hard he started going.

Somewhere after about ten minutes both Goten and Bulla turned into Super Saiyans; Bulla’s first time transforming.

“Goten!” Bulla cried as they transformed at the same time.

“Bulla…” Goten grunted out as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up to him as they floated up in the air. However, that didn’t last very long, because it was not easy for them; he kept slipping out of her…so they went back to the bed where she was put on her knees.

“Oh, oh, oh! Goten!” Bulla cried out as Goten banged her from behind.

“Oh Bulla! Your pussy feels so good on my cock!” Goten grunted out as he continued to pump into her.

After about ten minutes Goten could feel himself getting close so he flipped Bulla over so that he was on top of her again.

“Goten, I’m going to cum again!” Bulla cried arching her back.

“I’m going to cum too! Where should I cum?” Goten asked as he felt himself getting close.

“I don’t care; cum wherever you want. Goten!” Bulla moaned out cumming all over his cock.

“Bulla, I’m cumming!” Goten grunted out cumming inside of her when she felt her cum on his cock.

“AHHHH!!!” Bulla screamed out in pleasure when she felt him cum inside of her.

“WHAT’S GOING ON HERE?! WHA—WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE GIRL YOU DIRTY LITTLE NOTHING! NO DAUGHTER OF MINE WILL BE WITH ANYONE OF KAKAROT’S BLOOD LINE!!!!” Vegeta yelled bursting in when he heard her scream.

“What’s going on in here? Oh my god!” Bulma yelled shocked.

“Goten, get out of here! I’ll see you later, I promise.” Bulla exclaimed and then said quietly opening her window allowing Goten an escape…


	3. Chapter 3

“What in the world were you think girl?! Sleeping with his kind!” Vegeta yelled furious.

“Sweetie…in a since your father is right. Not about who you slept with; but sweetie, you’re only sixteen. And you left your friend out in the cold all night. Wait, is Kitty even still here?” Bulma asked confused.

“She’s sleeping on the couch. What’s going on here?” Trunks asked getting in from a late night training session with Gohan and Piccolo.

“YOUR SISTER DID THE UNTHINKABLE; SHE SLEPT WITH THAT GOTEN KID!” Vegeta yelled pissed off.

“YOU DID WHAT?! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM, BUT YOU LET HIM FUCK YOU?!” Trunks yelled over reacting, just like his father.

“No, I didn’t let him fuck me; we made love. It’s not that bad. And mom, like you said I’m sixteen.” Bulla said trying to explain everything away.

“Bulla, you’re only sixteen! That’s too young to be having sex or making love! And what about your friend that you begged me to let spend the night? She’s sleeping on the couch! Last I knew when girls had sleep overs they stayed in the same room and chatted and stuff.” Bulma said as calmly as she could.

“YOU KNEW SHE LIKED HIM! DID YOU KNOW HE LIKED HER?!” Vegeta asked enraged waking up Kitty.

“What’s going on?” Kitty asked rubbing her eyes.

“Did you know they were having sex?” Bulma asked calmly looking at Kitty.

“I’m sorry…I thought Mr. Vegeta was out and I really had to use the bathroom.” Kitty said half asleep still.

“I was…she’s talking about Bulla and Goten...” Vegeta said trying to remain calm.

“That was them? I thought they were just talking and then fell asleep…Bulla said she keeps her door locked at night because her brother steals her stuff as a prank; I didn’t want to disturb her. I thought Goten went home hours ago.” Kitty said honestly looking at Bulla shocked.

“Bulla…” Bulma sighed and then backed up freaked out when Vegeta ripped her door off it’s hinges.

“Dad, what are you doing?!” Bulla asked furious.

“You don’t get this door back until you move out…when you’re eighteen or older! No daughter of mine will be having sex anymore!” Vegeta said destroying the door with his Gatling Gun.

“Mom…this is so unfair!” Bulla exclaimed stomping her feet.

“No, sweetie, it is; you’re too young to be having sex. You went behind our backs and you left your friend out like this for a boy. When you’re ready you owe all of us an apology.

“YOU ARE NOT TO SEE THAT BOY EVER AGAIN!” Vegeta yelled as he and Trunks went to their training room.

“MOM!!!” Bulla whined.

“I’ll talk to your father…but you’re grounded for the next month; you can only see Goten in school. Now go to bed, the both of you.” Bulma said putting her face in her hands.

Needless to say Goku, being the idiot he is didn’t seem to mind when Bulla and Vegeta told them what happened the next day. Chi-Chi on the other hand went ballistic; she let it rip on him completely.

** Four Months Later: **

“YOU’RE WHAT?!” Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks screamed shocked and pissed off at Bulla.

“…I’m three months pregnant…” Bulla said slowly and quietly.

“If you’re only three months pregnant you’ve had sex with Goten again. How in the world did you manage that?! You have no door!” Bulma and Vegeta yelled shocked.

“I’ve been going to Kitty’s and making her let me see him there. And speaking of which, she’s pregnant too!” Bulla yelled frustrated.

“We don’t care about what she does; she’s not our daughter.” Bulma said calmly.

“She might as well be! Trunks knocked her up; he took advantage of her when she was in heat! Not only that but he marked her!” Bulla yelled.

“Way to go son!” Vegeta exclaimed getting looks from Bulla and Bulma.

“What the hell?! What makes him so special?!” Bulla screamed.

“She’s not Kakarot’s kid, she’s not my daughter, she’s not in school and she’s not Kakarot’s kid! I will admit Goten was a good kid…but he’s part of _his_ bloodline! And I don’t want that in my family! But I guess I have no choice…I will say…if you plan on keeping you, you had better finish school and find a way to take care of it! And for crying out loud girl; you make sure he takes responsibility!” Vegeta yelled flying away.

“Go before he changes his mind.” Bulma said smiling; she was happy she was going to be a grandma…on both sides. Yes she was disappointed in both of her children for how it got done; but it was already done and over with.

So when Bulla told Goten she was pregnant he was shocked, but said he would take responsibility. Mainly because he really did love Bulla, but even if he didn’t; his mother would kill him if he didn’t take any responsibility.

Goku was thrilled to be a grandfather again while Chi-Chi was pissed, happy but pissed.

Bulla was scared, but she was happy because she and Kitty would be having their babies around the same time and she was scared as well.


End file.
